I'm Famous, Hot, Rich, and Popular Yet Pretending to be Nerdy!
by Kamel2711XD
Summary: What if Lucy is a famous pop star know as Lucky Lucy, Queen of Music. What if her parents died when she was 4? What if her parents' business was number one and when they died she took over and kept it number one? What if...Read to find out! Adopted from Celestial-Mage231 I don't own Fairy Tail.


_**This whole chapter is written by Celestial-Mage231, but I have adopted this story. This was all written by her, with a few modifications here and there. The next chapter should be all me though, so I look forward to everyone's opinions! Also, be free to suggest any ideas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and Celestial-Mage231 owns this chapter.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cause squiggly lines are fun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V 12 years ago (4 years old)**

I am standing in front of 2 gravestones, one saying '_Layla Heartfilia' _and the other saying '_Jude Heartfilia'._

"Mom, Dad why did you have to die and leave me all alone? Why? Did I do something bad, did I do something wrong? I will be a good girl, so please come back to me. Please!" I said and started to cry.

"Come on Princess, time to go home." Virgo said

"NO! I want to stay with mom and dad. NO!" I said through my tears.

"But princess you're going to get a cold." Virgo persisted.

"NO!" I yelled louder.

"But princess-"

"Virgo I got this." Loke said. He picked me up over his shoulder and started walking towards the car.

"Let go of me! I want to stay with mom and dad!" I said

"No, we are going now." He said firmly

"NOOO!" I yelled while pounding on his back. The next thing I knew, we were in the car and driving back home.

**8 years later (A.K.A 12 years old)**

It's been eight years. Eight years since you both died, and eight years since I began running the business that was left behind when you died. For eight years I have kept the business running and it's still number one. And also one year since I became a famous pop star. Are you proud of me Mother, Father?

**Lucy P.O.V (Now 16 years old)**

"Let's give it up for Lucky Lucy the queen of Music!" The announcer said.

"Okay everyone, are you ready?!" I said.

"YA!" the crowd screamed. "OK! I am going to sing Die Young (by Kesha), I Knew You Were Trouble (by Taylor Swift), and then finally Tic Tok (by Kesha)."

Lucy first began with Die Young, her voice filled with emotion. At the end of the song, her fans were in awe and applauded and stood up. Lucy heard lots of shouts and yells. Even a few, "I LOVE YOU" s. Next was I Knew You Were Trouble, with the same reaction, and an even better performance.

"OK! Now I am going to sing my new hit single Tik Tok so are you ready!" I said. "YEAH!" The crowd cheered again. Once the cheers died down, Lucy's amazing voice was heard by everyone. With every new song, her voice got better.

"Thank you for coming!" I said then smiled at the end of the concert. I went back stage to my manager Loke, and we both went outside out into the car.

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow, Lucy?" Loke said.

"Yup..." I said mischievously "...and I am going to wear a nerdy disguise."

"Why?" Loke asked.

"Because I want for people to like me for me. Not my status, fame, or other things. I want people to like the real me." I said proudly.

Loke laughs a little and then said "Nice idea. I'm sure your parents would be proud."

After I got home I cleaned up, picked out what to wear, and I wrote a letter to her mom that read:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How is heaven mom dad, is it nice?_

_I can't wait for school tomorrow._

_I hope I make a whole lot of friends and get along with everyone there._

_Love, Lucy_

Then I put it with my other letters and went to sleep thinking about school.

**Lucy P.O.V Next Day**

I woke up and got dressed in my disguise. I wore pink contacts with my hair messily styled in two braids. I wore a pair of long, baggy pants, a loose shirt with long sleeves, and to top it off I wore giant, fake nerdy glasses.

I also put on my necklace, a thing my Mom and Dad gave me on my birthday before they died. It has a gold chain, and in the middle there is a blue sapphire gem. Then I tucked it inside my shirt so that no one would see it, grabbed my bag, and headed down stairs to have breakfast and grab my lunch.

I was eating when Loke came in and said "Whoa! Lucy, you look definitely look like a nerd. But don't worry, I still love you."

"Ha-ha, very funny Loke. Well, I'm done eating so.." I grabbed my lunch and skateboard and started to run out the door. "See you, and call me if anything's wrong. Bye!" I yelled, already on my skateboard outside of the house.

**Loke P.O.V**

"Bye!" I yelled back.

"Princess has grown so much. Right, Loke." Virgo said. …Wait, where did she come from? Whatever, I should expect it by now.

"Yeah." I said grinning. Lucy's like a little sister to me.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I rolled to the front school gates and on the top it says **'Fairy Tail High'. **A lot of people were walking around and chatting.

Then when I stepped in, the whispering that I was too poor to buy the uniforms and such started. **(A/N the uniforms are the same as Fortune Arterial)**.

And oh, I think I forgot to mention that this school is for the rich, talented, and famous. You can be all or only one, but if you're all three than you're like a god to the ones that are not, because most people who are talented don't get the chance to become famous. The people who are two seem like angles for the ones that are only one.

I am all three, but of course, no one knows this. I picked up my skateboard and held it under one arm, ignoring the whispers. I continued walking to the office to pick up my schedule and locker number.

When I got there I saw a purple short haired woman who I learned was named Kinana. When I asked where the principle was, she told me to go inside the office to the right, and when I got there I saw… Makarov! I haven't seen him since at the funeral!

"Jii-chan?!" I yelled surprised.

"Lucy! Good to see you!" He yelled grinning happily.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't you know? I'm the principle of Fairy Tail High!" He said proudly.

"…Damn Loke for not telling me." I cursed and muttering other stuff under my breath.

**Somewhere else Normal P.O.V**

"Achoo!" Loke sneezed.

"Bless you." Virgo said, appearing out of nowhere again.

"Gahh!" Loke screamed and fell out of his chair.

**~Back to Lucy~**

"Well, it's nice to see you again." I said smiling.

"You too. And don't worry, Loke told me everything already. So then, what's your name going to be?" He questioned.

"Bella Heart" I said.

"Well okay then L-Bella I mean, need any help?" He said.

"It's okay. So, can I have my things now?" I said.

He gave my stuff to me and I waved good-bye and went to my lockers.

When I got to my locker and put in my combination I put in all of the stuff I don't need and I checked my schedule and my schedule is:

**Homeroom - Gildarts**

**Science - Laxus**

**Social Studies - Freed**

**Lunch**

**Music - Lyra**

**Home Economics - Mirajane**

**Art - Reedus**

**P.E - Capricorn**

**History - Macao**

I left for Homeroom, hoping Gildarts wasn't one of those super boring teachers. But when I arrived, the teacher was asleep so…

But, as soon as the bell rang, he was immediately awake and searching the room for any misbehaving students. Everyone had already gotten there before me, or so I thought.

I was a little nervous because I had to start school when it had started 2 weeks ago because of the business, and everyone already seemed to know each other(I was homeschooled my whole life and Loke thought it would be a good idea to meet other people my age).

Gildarts told the class to quiet down. Since everyone was still talking he stood up and then said "Shut up brats!" loudly and the classroom was silent. It was actually a bit creepy.

"We have a new student." Gildarts said loudly so that everyone could hear him.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Some boy asked, curious.

"Girl" he responded immediately. "Now, please come in." He continued.

I walked in hugging my books to amplify the geeky look and stood next to him. He introduced himself as Mr. Gildarts.

"Please introduce yourself." He then said

"My name is Bella Heart. Nice to meet you. I hope we all can become friends." I stated kindly.

"Does anyone have a question for Bella?" He asked.

Someone raised their hand and asked "How did you get in and what do you do?" And it seemed like everyone wanted to know because they were all leaning forward now.

I blurted out my first thought and answered "I got in for talent and what I do is music. I can play most instruments really well." It was actually true, but I had gotten in for my talent in singing, my fame, and my wealth.

"Thank you Bella for the introduction. Please go find a seat." He said nicely sitting back down on his chair. "Levy shall be your guide, okay Levy? Raise your hand" Then a short blue haired girl raised her hand and said cheerfully, "I'm Levy!"

I sat at the very back row and next to the window so that I could look outside. Then I noticed that the row in front of me was empty and that the other seats in the back to are empty too and I started to wonder why.

"Okay class we are going to…" Mr. Gildarts started but never got to finish because then…

BANG!

The door opened loudly to reveal five 5 boys walking in; a pink haired one, a raven haired one, 2 black haired ones, and a blond.

"NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL, ROUGE, AND STING YOU'RE ALL LATE AGAIN! AND YOU DISTURBED MY LESSON!" Guildarts yelled looking pissed off. I recognized them as…

The pinky was Natsu Dragneel, lead singer in the band The Hell Dragons**. **His family was the second richest in business, right after mine.

The raven was Gray Fullbuster, pianist in the band The Hell Dragons, third richest in the business.

The two black haired boys were Gajeel Redfox, and Rouge Cheney. Both are cousins of Natsu. Gajeel is the guitarist of the band, his family fourth in business. Rouge was the bassist and his family was fifth in business.

The blonde was Sting Eucliffe, Rouge's adopted brother. He was the drummer.

"Whatever." They all replied in unison, as if rehearsed. Maybe they had, who knows.

Boy was Guildarts mad "TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" He yelled.

Then they all started to walk towards me, or more like the back row.

They all sat down except for Natsu, who slammed his hand down on the desk I was at and said "Where do you think you're sitting, Ugly?"

Thinking this is a trick question I proceeded to ask, "Is this a trick question?"

"No. This is my seat!" That caught the attention of the whole class including Natsu's gang.

"No it's not, I don't see your name on its whatsoever."

"Ohh burn" and "What does she thinks she's doing" I heard the class whisper.

Oops, I made an angry tick mark appear "Well, I said it's my desk so it is. So, GET OFF!"

"Nah." What was his problem? So what if I don't wanna move?

"Why I should-"He mumbled as he pulled back a fist to punch me, but he was cut off by Guildarts

"Natsu just get your lazy ass up and move it to a different seat!"

"This ain't over Blondie." Natsu whispered loudly in my ear. I'm sure the whole class could hear him.

"Back at ya, Pinky." Everyone started to giggle and chuckle but stopped when Natsu glared at them.

"It's SALMON!"

"Pink, salmon what's the difference? They're both pink." This made Natsu's gang and everyone laugh.

"Why you-"

"Natsu! "Gildarts yelled once again.

"Tch, fine." And he sat at the seat in front of me and turned to face me "But you have no idea what you just got yourself into new girl."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Tch, cocky much."

"Tch, cocky much" I mocked him

"NATSU, BELLA, PAY ATTENTION!" Natsu then turned around. Great, I was already yelled at within my first 30 minutes of school. If Natsu's in my other classes too, I'm gonna die of annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cause squiggly lines are still fun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**So, what do ya think? Or to people who read this previously, are my changes to much? PM me if any ideas pop up or if you find any mistakes! Reviews always welcome. (Obviously) **_

_**~ Kamel2711XD**_


End file.
